Son Journal
by Saori13
Summary: LucyXNatsu. Lucy meurt. Natsu l'a seulement trouvée froide et inconsciente dans sa chambre..Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait un journal où elle avait écrit les choses durant sa dernière semaine avant de mourir.Que lui est exactement arrivé?Lis sur ses sept derniers jours en vie:(. Bon, j'espère que vous l'aimeriez! ;D Ceci est une traduction de "Her Diary" de NeitherDeadAndAlive.
1. Chapter 1

_"Il y avait une version Japonaise écrite en Romajis aussi! Elle s'intitule: Kanojo no Nikki" NeitherDeadAndAlive_

_Disclaimer: Etant traduite d'une fic anglaise qui est la traduction de la fic Japonaise ci-dessus, l'histoire appartient donc à NeitherDeadAndAlive et bien sûr les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.  
_

_Remerciements: NeitherDeadAndAlive._

* * *

**12 Novembre**

"Yosh!Tadaima!" cria Natsu lorsque lui et Happy entrèrent dans la guilde. En ce mois de Novembre, le climat a commencé à devenir froid. Noël était proche. Natsu et Happy revenaient d'une mission de trois jours, laissant Lucy à la guilde.

"Mira!Où est Lucy?" demanda-t-il en souriant

"Désolée Natsu. Mais Lucy n'était pas là depuis **hier**" répondit-elle tout en essuyant les tables.

"Je vois...Alors,Happy! On y va! À la maison de Lucy!"  
Il brandissa son poing puis partit de la guilde.

Il très excité de voir Lucy. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose dont il savait que cela la rendrait heureuse. Il marcha vers son appartement sans enlever le grand sourire de son visage.

"Lucy!C'est moi! Natsu! Mira m'a dit que tu n'étais pas à la guilde hier. Moi et Happy sommes revenus d'une mission." appela-t-il en criant.

"Aye!"répliqua Happy tout en sautant. Natsu s'arrêta, n'ayant pas reçu de réponse puis il décida d'entrer par la fenêtre.

"Lu-Lucy?Hé! Réveille-toi!Lu-"  
Il entra dans la pièce et trouva Lucy endormie sur son bureau. Natsu marcha en direction de ses épaules. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc lorsqu'il sentit la froideur de sa peau.

"Lucy, est-ce que tu t'es endormie pendant que la fenêtre était ouverte? Tu es vraiment froide!" dit-il.  
Il commença à s'inquiéter pour elle.

"Lucy... Réveille-toi... C'est nous! Lucy... Tu fais peur..." dit Happy en tapant gentiment sa joue.  
Les deux compères se regardèrent puis Natsu décida de l'emmener à la guilde pour demander de l'aide.

"Allez! Debout! Je ne savais pas que tu étais une grosse dormeuse!" Il l'agita pendant qu'il la transportait dans ses bras. La température de son corps l'embêtait. Elle était seulement trop froide.

Mais il se dit que c'était le climat et que son corps était trop chaud.

"Oi minna! J'ai emmené Lucy! Elle ne veut pas se réveiller et elle est très froide aussi! Je pense qu'elle est malade."

Il la déposa sur une chaise. Erza s'approcha d'elle. Elle mit le dos de sa main sur l'épaule de Lucy. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"Lu-Lucy?" Ses yeux dérivèrent à son poignet puis elle le toucha immédiatement. Elle s'éloigna un peu. Elle était à court de mots. Des larmes commencèrent à tomber de son visage. Lucy est... Lucy est morte.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, les autres comprirent déjà son message. Bon, excepté pour Natsu.

"Alors?Comment va Lucy? Je suis impatient qu'elle se réveille! Qu'est-ce qui se passe les gars? Vous êtes étranges..." Il se gratta la tête .

"Natsu... Ecoute, Lucy est... Elle est partie" dit Erza

"Partie? Lucy? Comment? Elle est seulement là-bas!"

Il était perdu.

" Ce n'est pas ça. Natsu... Je suis sérieuse... Lucy est... **Lucy est morte."**

_**Original A/N:**_

_**"Okay, I swear , next chapters are going to be longer. This is a prologue-ish chapter.. Sooooooo... Hope you like it!"**_

_**Traduction:**_

_**"Okay, je jure que les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus longs au fur et à mesure. Ceci est plutôt un prologue-chapitre... Aloooooors... J'espère que vous l'aimeriez!"**_

_**:)**_

_**NB: Comme la traduction est écrite à partir d'une tablette, cela prendrait un peu de temps pour la publication . **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: C'est l'Heure de Dire **Au Revoir**

"Lucy est... Lucy est morte."  
Les yeux de Natsu s'agrandirent. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ces trois mots. C'est impossible ! Elle était... Comment pouvait-elle mourir ? Dans sa propre maison ? Lucy n'est pas morte... Natsu respira profondément et remit ses idées en place. Il recula puis essaya de mettre un sourire sur son visage.

"Qu'es-tu en train de dire, Erza ? C'est quelque chose que tu ne dois pas plaisanter avec ! Elle ne peut pas mourir !"

Il essayait d'y croire lui-même que ce n'était pas vrai, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il l'a touchée.

"Natsu..." dit Happy  
"Taisez-vous ! Lucy n'est pas morte !"

Il agita sa tête puis sortit de la guilde en courant. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il courut à l'intérieur d'une forêt puis s'arrêta aux alentours d'un lac. Il reprit son souffle après avoir couru tellement vite. Il tomba sur ses genoux et mis ses poings sur le sol.

"Lucy...Ce n'est pas vrai, hein ? Réveille-toi maintenant... Tu n'es pas...Lucy..."  
Des larmes se liquéfièrent dans ses yeux. Il cria puis brûla les arbres autour de lui. Il était **très** en colère.

"Natsu ! Arrête ces bêtises !"  
Il tourna puis vit le maître. Il essuya ses larmes puis se laissa tomber sur le sol.  
"Maître... Ne me dites pas que..." murmura-t-il. Makarov s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté.  
"Natsu, il n'ya rien au monde qui puisse être immortel. Nous sommes tous nés pour vivre mais éventuellement, on faiblit puis on meurt. Et...Lucy l'a fait, Natsu. C'est vrai que c'est difficile pour toi d'encaisser une telle peine, je le sais, mais c'est la vérité. Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi mais Polyussica l'a auscultée. Elle dit qu'elle était morte depuis hier... Nous aimons tous Lucy. Et nous en sommes aussi affligés, sachant qu'elle est partie, mais..."  
Il soupira et ne finit pas sa phrase. Natsu n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes... Pourquoi ? De tout le monde... Pourquoi Lucy ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cette personne qui meurt soit celle qu'il a aimée le plus ?

"Maître... Pourquoi Lucy ?"  
Les yeux de Makarov s'agrandirent à cette question. Ce serait la première question que Natsu lui poserait à laquelle il n'a pas trouvé la bonne réponse. De tout le monde, pourquoi Lucy ? Elle était gentille, énergétique et une jeune fille qui aimait beaucoup ses amis. Pensant à une jeune fille innocente qui meurt soudainement, cela heurta le maître. Une de ceux qu'il considérait comme un de ses enfants... Les larmes sortirent lentement de ses yeux. Il les essuya immédiatement puis se mit debout.  
"Natsu, allons-y."  
Natsu serra ses poings et les cogna.  
"Je suivrai." Makarov hocha la tête puis partit.

Quatre jours après sa mort, les mages décidèrent de l'enterrer. Quatre jours sans Lucy. Quatre jours avec l'attitude lugubre et froide de Natsu. Il n'était pas vu à la guilde ces derniers jours. Il restait où Lucy était allongée. Les mages peuvent souvent entendre les pleurs depuis l'extérieur de la salle, se sentant mal pour Natsu. Lui et Lucy sont seulement sortis pour un mois. Et maintenant, cela arrivait ? Il était vraiment infortuné. Il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait fait, commençant par cette mission de trois jours, battre Gray au lieu de passer du temps avec Lucy, tout. Il se blâma pour tout.

""Natsu... Rentrons à la maison. Lucy sera enterrée demain. Tu dois te préparer."  
Happy s'accrocha à sa veste. Natsu lui souria faiblement faisant larmoyer la vue d'Happy.

**Son expression était tellement peinée. Même s'il souriait, elle ne peut être cachée. Il était bien trop affligé**.

"Natsu..."

Happy était sur le point de pleurer. Il tapota la tête d'Happy puis le regarda.  
Il essayait tout son possible de se retenir de pleurer afin que Natsu ne  
se sente mal. Il doit être fort. Pour Natsu...  
"Happy, tu as raison. Rentrons à la maison...Et demain...On dira nos adieux à Lucy..."  
C'était ça. Happy ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Ce que Natsu avait dit était triste. Il ne pouvait imaginer combien cela blessait Natsu.

"Gomen Natsu!Je-Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant toi pour que tu ne sentes mal!" dit Happy.  
"C'est bon. J'ai beaucoup pleuré aussi, pas vrai? C'est bon..."

Il souria à Happy. Il le mit sur son épaule puis sortit. Cette fois, il était celui qui se poussait à être fort .Il devrait l'être.  
Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui devrait être traité spécialement et comme ça, les autres devraient essayer de cacher leurs sentiments à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas être cette personne qui faisait tourner le monde autour juste pour lui.

"Erza...je suis vraiment inquiet pour Natsu..."dit Makarov  
"Moi aussi...Il fut là-bas tout le temps...J'espère qu'il redevient ce qu'il était avant prochainement..."dit-elle  
"Je l'espère aussi...Bon, il va falloir y aller, on a toujours à se préparer pour demain."  
Le maître soupira puis retourna à son office.

Le jour suivant, tout le monde attendait dans la guilde habillé tout en noir. Encore une demi-heure avant l'enterrement de Lucy.  
Ce jour-là, il -ce Juvia? Ou était-ce seulement une coïncidence? De toutes façons,  
le temps était lui aussi lugubre. La plupart d'entre eux préparaient leurs mouchoirs afin d'essuyer leurs larmes. Il était presque le temps mais Natsu et Happy ne sont toujours pas là.

"Où es-tu Natsu...Es-tu quand même disposé à venir?" murmura Erza.

Seulement quelques minutes avant l'heure, il arriva. Il marchait lentement, baissant la tête.  
Tout le monde le regardait étrangement. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester le regarder de cette façon. Ce n'était pas Natsu. Il n'était pas celui qui devenait triste à ce point-là.

"Bien. Maintenant tout le monde est là. Allons-y" enseigna le maître.  
Ils marchèrent ensemble vers le cimetière,suivant le cercueil de Lucy.

Finalement,ils arrivèrent. Ils s'asseyèrent sur les chaises prévues à cet effet.  
Sur la première rangée, se trouvaient les personnes les plus proches d'elle. Natsu, Happy,le Maître, Erza,Gray et Levy.  
Le maître soupira puis avança. Natsu était seulement en train de regarder en bas tout le temps. Les autres mages essayaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour ne pas paraître désolés pour lui.  
Le cercueil de Lucy était blanc. Il y avait une grande photo d'elle, à côté de celui-ci et des fleurs autour du cadre. Ses clés célestes étaient en haut du cercueil.

Le maître alla de l'autre côté de son cercueil et commença à parler.

"Aujourd'hui, une de nos nakama sera partie avec nous. Elle ira à un autre stade de sa vie que nous rejoindrons bientôt. Nous,humains,sommes fragiles. nos vies peuvent être prises n'importe quand,n'importe où.  
Nous sommes tous nés pour vivre mais nous connaîtrons bientôt notre fin. il n'y a rien qui puisse être immortel..  
La mort peut être rencontrée par n'importe qui...Même s'ils n'ont fait que du bien... Une de mes enfants... Veut dire que vous m'avez demandé... Pourquoi elle?Je ne le savais pas. Ce fut la première fois que...  
Je me sens perdu...De tout le monde, pourquoi Lucy? Elle était seulement une fille qui aimait beaucoup ses amis. Mais pourquoi sa précieuse vie nous fut enlevée? Cela nous apprend qu'il faut estimer chaque moment de nos vies passé avec ceux qu'on ne sait jamais quand ils partiront de notre vie…"

Le discours du maître fit les mages pleurer. Ce n'était pas inévitable. Ils aimaient tous Lucy. Et elle les aimait tous aussi.

"J'aimerais lui donner mon message. Elle était une très bonne personne. Il fut un temps où on risquait tout pour la protéger. A cause de cela, nos liens se sont resserrés. Elle était une nouvelle membre de notre guilde. Puis elle a grandi pour aimer ses nakama de tout son cœur.  
En tant que maître, je me souviendrai toujours de ses sentiments pour nous tous. Jamais je n'oublierais la bonté de son cœur.  
Et maintenant qu'elle s'est envolée de nos vies...N'importe où elle pourrait être,j'espère qu'elle n'oubliera jamais qu'elle a toujours ses nakama qui l'aimeront toujours qu'importe la situation."

Il essuya ses larmes naissantes puis revint à sa place. La suivante fut Erza. Elle respira profondément, éclairant sa voix puis s'avança.

"Lucy...Elle était toujours celle qui voulait que personne ne se soucie d'elle. Elle était une vraie amie. Nous savons tous qu'elle ne se considérait forte mais elle l'était. Ce qui font d'elle forte, ce sont ses . Lucy était toujours là pour nous et essayait le meilleur d'elle-même pour nous aider de n'importe quelle façon.  
En tant que sa co-équipière, je penserai toujours à elle et me souviendrai de tout ce qu'elle a fait. Elle était une très bonne personne. Et j'espère qu'elle continuera d'être avec nous mêne si nous ne la verrons plus."

Elle souria faiblement puis revint à sa place. Maintenant, ce que tout le monde attendait...Natsu. Il se leva lentement puis s'avança.

"Lucy, je l'aime... C'est trop tard pour lui dire ça... Même si j'entends ces mots d'elle plusieurs fois,je sais qu'elle n'avait pas...  
Et je regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit cela...Je l'ai vu dans son appartement...Elle était endormie qur son bureau.D'abord, j'ai pensé qu'elle était endormie mais j'ai été trop stupide pour dire qu'elle était... Déjà partie...Mais je sais qu'au fond de mon cœur,je l'aimerai pour toujours...Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai.  
Je suis désolée d'avoir été faible pour encaisser cette peine...  
Que vous les gars avez besoin d'être forts pour moi...Je ne sais pas pourquoi...Pourquoi m'a-t-elle quitté? Je voulais passer plus de temps avec elle...Si je le pouvais, je voudrai le passer avec elle pour toujours  
...Mais non...Devant Mes Yeux...Je l'ai vu morte...Et je me poussais à croire que ce n'était pas vrai...Hier soir, j'ai pensé à ce jour-là...J'ai pensé de ne pas y venir pour une autre raison...J'ai dit à Happy...Il était temps de dire "Au Revoir"... Je me suis poussé à être fort..Maintenant, je suis ici, devant vous tous...Faisant tout mon possible pour cacher cette peine que mon coeur ressent...  
Ce fut trop tôt pour elle de partir...Je saurais...Je saurais ce qui s'est passé...Je veux savoir pourquoi elle est morte...Lucy...Vous les gars..Si vous dites "n'importe où" elle est...Elle est dans mon coeur...Et elle y toujours...  
Et je souhaite que je suis dans le sien aussi...Lucy...Je t'aime...Et c'est l'heure de te dire **Adieu**..."

Il cria puis pleura de tout son soul après son message. Les mages pleurèrent retourna à sa place puis Happy le serra immédiatement.

"Natsu...Lucy est...Lucy est partie!" pleura Happy.

Ils se calmèrent pour un moment puis continuèrent avec l'enterrement...Tout le monde se leva autour de son cercueil et le regardèrent alors qu'il baissait. Ils jetaient des roses blanches en qu'il baissait, des faisceaux de lumière jaillirent jusqu'en haut, venant de son cercueil. Natsu regarda en haut immédiatement. Ses esprits commencèrent à apparaître, un par un. De Plue...Jusqu'à Loki...Tout le monde. Ils souriaient.

"Lucy...En tant que leader des 12 esprits célestes, je dois adresser notre message à toi...Lucy, notre propriétaire , non notre amie...Personnellement, merci de m'avoir sauvé...De tous les esprits, je te remercie d'avoir été un bon maître envers nous et l'amour pour nous nous a poussé à être plus fort et à combattre avec toi. Aujourd'hui, tu te fais enterrer...Et nous partirons maintenant sur nos propres chemins pour trouver nos nouveaux propriétaires qui nous aimeront de la même façon que tu nous as aimés. Nous te remercions de tout notre coeur. Tu es la meilleure mage céleste pour nous...Au Revoir Lucy" dit ès quelques secondes, les esprits commencèrent à disparaître et des faisceaux de lumière partirent dans diffèrentes directions. Ce serait les esprits qui sont partis afin de trouver un nouveau propriétaire. Le cercueil continua à baisser.

"En tant que membre de **Fairy Tail**!Nous nous souviendrons toujours de toi et te laisserons dans nos coeurs!Où que tu sois, nous sommes toujours là pour toi!"cria le maître en faisant le signe de Fairy Tail.  
Un par un, les mages levèrent leurs mains en pleurant sans cesse. Et tant qu'elle en a terminé...Natsu leva lentement son bras puis fit le signe de Fairy Tail.

"Au revoir...Lucy..."

* * *

**Original A/N:**

"SERIOUSLY,I WAS CRYING MY HEART OUT WHILE I WAS WRITING YOU CRY TOO?Well, it's okay if you didn't. I admit,I'm a cry baby.I cry so easily when I watch or even read sad stories! :(( Hope you like it![..]Please continue to review! It makes me motivated to write! Still crying :(("

**Traduction:**

"SERIEUSEMENT,JE PLEURAIS DE TOUT MON SOUL PENDANT QUE J'ECRIVAIS -TU PLEURE AUSSI? Bon, ça va si tu n'as pas pleuré. Je l'admets; je pleure comme un bébé. Je pleure aussi facilement pendant que je regarde ou même lis des histoires tristes:((( Espère que cela vous plaira[..]Continuez de reviewez s'il vous plaît! Cela me motive à écrire(traduire)!En train de pleurer :((("

**Réponse Aux Reviews:**

FandeNaLu:Même si tu n'es qu'un(e) invité(e); je te remercie d'avoir posté le premier review de cette fanfic. En tous cas, je te souhaite une intégration dans le monde de comme cela je pourrai communiquer avec toi via PM. ;). Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup pleuré :'(

Saori13


	3. Chapter 3

_**Réponses Aux Reviews:**_  
**Izzy(Invitée):** Merci d'avoir aimé ma fanfic,enfin traduction. En effet, à force de lire des fanfictions en anglais, je suis tombée miraculeusement sur celle-ci (Her Diary) et j'ai décidé de la traduire afin de la partager aux lecteurs qui ne parlent pas anglais. :D  
**Lyka Siuka:** J'ai usé tous les mouchoirs en réserve. J'avais les yeux rouges à force la première fois que je l'ai lue. :'(.Dans ce chapitre, tu auras une clé qui te fera découvrir pourquoi et comment Lucy est morte.

* * *

Après son enterrement, tout le monde retourna à la guilde. Tout le monde restait ne voulait parler ou même faire un était juste assis là-bas avec Happy, croisant ses bras et sa tête en bas.

"Happy..." Tout le monde se tourna,entendant le premier son depuis qu'ils sont retournés.

"Allons à la maison de Lucy... Nous pourrons peut-être trouver quelque chose qui nous dira sur sa mort..."murmura-t-il.

Happy hocha la tête seulement puis vola à côté de qu'il ne puisse sortir de la guide, quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule.C'était Erza.

"Natsu, je veux y aller avec toi" dit-elle.  
Natsu hocha seulement la tête.

"Natsu, moi aussi..."dit Gray puis les rejoignit. Ils partirent à la maison de Lucy en silence, ils ne se dirent aucun continuèrent de marcher,lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa maison,ils entrèrent de par la fenêtre*.Natsu stoppa,voyant le bureau où il a vu Lucy. Il leva sa main pour préciser lentement.

"C'est.." dit Natsu. Erza mit sa main sur son épaule, essayant de le réconforter. Mais Natsu remarqua quelque marcha en direction du bureau immédiatement.

"Regardez" Il attrapa le cahier de ses mains puis Gray et Erza le regardèrent.

"11 Novembre..Hm?Un journal?" lit Erza.  
"C'est le jour qu'elle a trouvé la mort,pas vrai?C'est ce que Polyussica a dit..."dit Gray.

"Oui...C'est...C'est la dernière page où il y a de l'écriture..."  
Natsu inspecta les pages suivantes. Il hocha la tête puis regarda le journal pour lire.

11 Novembre,  
Cher journal,  
Aujourd'hui était froid! Je me demande comment sera le temps pendant le mois de Décembre?Je suis excitée pour Noël!Même s'il reste encore un mois à attendre...Je suis trop excitée pour les cadeaux!Bon, c'est juste l'après-midi mais je viens juste de me réveiller.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens fatiguée ces derniers jours. Natsu est parti pour une mission hier avec Happy. Il m'a dit que je dois rester ici et attendre qu'il revienne.  
C'était quelque chose sur...hmm..qu'était-ce?Aucune importance...  
C'est sûrement lié aux monstres ou quelque chose comme ça.

Bon, je suis sûre qu'il reviendra prochainement. Il peut supporter par lui-même. Il est très fort. Natsu et moi sommes sortis ensemble*gribouillage pour un mois.  
Maintenant...Je lui dis toujours les mots " Je t'aime" mais..Je ne les ai jamais entendus de lui...Bon, je lui rappelerais lorsqu'il reviendra!

Je suis...Je ne me sens pas bien...Je me sens tellement faible maintenant...Peut-être que j'ai besoin de me*gribouillage reposer un peu plus. Je suis désolée pour mon journal!J'ai gâché la page!Ben...Bon..Je pense à cette morsure..C'était é*gribouillage trange..J'étais mordue par un serpent géant pendant ma dernière mission avec Natsu et les autres, mais il n'y avait aucune blessure...Il n'y avait pas de saignements ni de marque de la morsure...C'est vraiment étrange.  
Ce fut impossible qu'il y ait *gribouillage manqué. J'ai senti que ça a transpercé mon bras...Mais...

Je...me sens tellement faible maintenant...J'ai fait tellement de gribouillages sur le papier...Qu'est-ce qui se pas*large gribouillage

Les yeux des trois mages s' ...Elle était morte juste comme ça? En...En écrivant son journal...Que s'est-il passé?!Natsu se leva immédiatement, faisant pousser la chaise en arrière.  
Il fouilla parmi les pages qui suivaient, essayant d'en découvrir plus.C'était le moment où elle mourut...

"Ce n'était que ça?"dit Natsu.  
"On dirait bien...Je suis désolé, Natsu."dit Gray.  
"Elle avait dit...Elle avait dit à propos d'avoir été mordue, pas vrai?Le jour où on est rentrés de mission.C'était il y a une semaine du 11,huh?" dit Erza.  
"Oui...Attends, je veux fouiller son journal un peu..." murmura-t-il, en remontant à travers les pages.

4 Octobre,  
Cher journal,  
Oh, quand est-ce que Natsu me remarquera?Nous sommes devenus si proche l'un de l'autre...Et..Et je l'aime déjà...Mais je sens comme il ne remarquera pas mes , il est Natsu, quand même.  
Je ne pense pas qu'il réalisera ses sentiments pour une il y a Lisanna...Mais il ne les comprendra jamais, huh? Comprend-il le sens de marié?

C'est trop ça me rend un peu pensais de...Je pensais de lui non?  
Parce que...S'il me rejette, ça sera étrange...Mais s'il m'aime en retour,c'est bon, pas vrai?Oh...C'est difficile à décider!

Natsu souriait en lisant son le faisait apprendre comment les choses évoluaient sans qu'il ne le n'avait pas fini de le tourna vers une autre page, voulant savoir comment elle se sentait lorsqu'ils commençaient à sortir ensemble.

7 Octobre  
Cher Journal,  
Yosh!Je lui ai confessé!Je suis tellement heureuse!J'ai pensé qu'il serait " Bien sûr que je t'aime!Nous sommes partenaires,pas vrai?" que cela n'a pas pris cette tournure...Depuis que j'ai oublié ce jour,j'écrirai ici comme si c'était une histoire!Avec la première personne du singulier!

C'était cela...Le jour que j'ai tant attendu...J'ai finalement eu le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais.  
Bien sûr,je me suis préparée au pire scé sais, lorsqu'il me pense juste une marchais vers le centre ville quand je l'ai vu depuis une distance!Je souriais et l'appelais en , j'étais tellement stupide.J'étais tellement excitée que j'ai trébuché sur un caillou!Donc j'ai reçu de l'aide de grattais ma jambe donc nous nous sommes assis près de l'eau avec nos jambes dépassant le muret en pierres.

"La prochaine fois, regarde où tu vas, Lucy!" il gratta sa tête puis me souria.

"Aye!"ajouta Happy. Je soupirai profondément puis mit mes mots dans ma tête.

"Natsu..."murmurais-je, serrant fort mon poing.D'accord...Je vais le dire.

"Je-J'ai quelque chose à te dire."dis-je.  
"Eh?Oh!Moi aussi!Vas-y en premier." Bon , s'il insiste..  
"Je...Je t'aime Natsu" Je fermais les yeux,attendant sa réponse. J'ai attendu pour quelques secondes mais il était calme. J'ouvrais lentement mes yeux puis le était en train de me fixer. Et...Il...Rougissait!?Ses joues avaient une nuance de rose.

"Lucy...J'allais...Te dire la même t'aime Lucy!Pas seulement comme une amie!" Il souria.  
Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand il le dit..J'étais surprise...Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il le dirait-Mon coeur s'arrêta...Il...Natsu m'a embrassée sur la joue!C'était tellement inattendu! Je le regardais tandis qu'il me n'ai jamais pensé qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ça.

"D-désolé!Juste, je..."Il pensait que j'étais en colère ou quelque chose comme ça  
"C'est bon!Um...Merci n'attendais pas à ça se passe comme ça."Je souriais.  
"Bon,Lucy...Depuis que je sais que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime...Pourrais-tu..Sortir avec moi?"  
J'haletais puis couvrais ma bouche immé ...Il me demande de sortir avec lui!?C-C'est...Un peu trop à ce que je demandais!Mais...J'aimerais!Natsu...m'a demandé de sortir avec lui!

"J-J'aimerais bien!"Sans réfléchir, mon corps s'approcha de lui et le je réalisai ce que j'avais fait, j'étais sur le point de m'en défaire , il me prit dans ses bras en me sens beaucoup chose était tellement...Inattendu...Actuellement, je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrai sortir avec lui, mais là je suis...Je suis tellement heureuse..

Natsu ferma le journal puis à ce moment puis regarda le journal qu'il tenait, pensant à Lucy.

"Natsu?"dit Erza.  
"O-oui?"Il hocha sa tête puis tourna vers elle.  
"Allons voir le jour de notre mission..Pouvons-nous?Comme cela, nous pourrons savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.."dit-elle  
"D-D'accord!"Il commença à trouver la page.  
"Je suggère qu'on commence de là jusqu'au 11 Novembre.."dit Grey.

Ils s'asseyèrent sur le lit de Lucy puis attendirent que Natsu ait trouvé la page.

**"Sa dernière semaine en vie eh...?"** Natsu s'arrêta de tourner les pages puis souria faiblement.

* * *

Note de la Traductrice:

Surprise! Ce chapitre, je l'avais traduit d'avance donc bien sûr je voulais vous faire une surprise en le publiant ;je vous préviens que les chapitres suivants seront un peu plus courts car chacun correspondra à une page du journal de Lucy c'est tout pour maintenant! J'espère que je publierais le 4ème bientôt!Sayonara minna-san!

**Saori13**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**5 Novembre**

Cher Journal,

Ce matin, Erza,Grey,Natsu et moi sommes partis pour une mission dans une forêt loin de Magnolia.  
C'était de sauver un village d'un serpent vénéneux. Malgré cela, quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé.  
Pendant qu'on était en mission,le serpent géant m'a attaqué ne savais pas pourquoi mais au moment où nous avons vu ce serpent, j'ai senti comme s'il était concentré sur moi..

Etrange,pas vrai?Lorsque nous avons commencé à l'attaquer, il se dirigeait vers ne suis pas si sûre sur cet évènement mais j'ai vraiment ressenti de cette façon...Puis, pendant que nous l'attaquons...Le serpent m'a , à ce moment précis,il mordait mon bras, je pensais que je vais mourrir.

J'ai senti ses canines transpercer mon brûlait mon bras.J'ai crié, aussi fort que je le pouvais, sentant la douleur intense dans mon me suis évanouie au moment où il retirait ses canines de mon bras...Quand je me suis réveillée,je me suis empressée de vérifier mon bras gauche où il m'a mordue.

Mais..Rien ne s'est passé.

C'était j'ai commencé à réfléchir..Peut-être que c'était seulement un rêve...Mon bras gauche se sent encore embrumé mais je parviens encore à le faire bouger. Wendy m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas le faire bouger beaucoup pour qu'il guérisse rapidement.  
Elle était partie pour une mission donc elle ne sera pas capable de me soigner.  
Alors, je ferais de mon mieux pour guérir!J'aimerai partir pour une mission seulement moi et Natsu une fois remise sur pied!

Bonne nuit!

**Réponses Aux Reviews:**

**Lyka Siuka:**  
Merci d'avoir reconnu quelques fautes de frappe.J'y ai remédié.Parce qu'à chaque fois que je changeais un mot dans le Doc Manager, ça faisait effacer quelques , j'ai procédé au Copy-N-Paste avec le HTML source ça marche depuis.

**_Petit Secret:_**

Pour ceux qui ont un smartphone, je conseille vivement l'appli Fanfictions :D .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Cher Journal,

En ce moment même,je suis à la guilde pendant que j'écris dans mon journal. Natsu ne pouvait pas savoir que je suis en train d'écrire mon journal...Parce qu'il est trop occupé à se battre avec Gray. Levy est partie en mission. Mira est trop occupée. Erza surveille les deux garçons afin qu'ils ne se bagarrent pas...*soupir..Okay , c'était juste pour exprimer mes sentiments.

Deuxième jour depuis que je me suis fait mordre par le serpent qui n'a laissé aucune trace. Je me sens mieux peux le bouger un peu mais je dois le laisser se reposer jusqu'à ce que je guérisse complètement!Pendant que mon bras se sent mieux,mon intérieur me dit le contraire...

Je me sens molle et faible à tel point que je ne peux pas tenir debout pour marcher pour une minute..Peut-être que mon bras l'a affecté. Mon corps se sent étrange et maintenant,je suis seulement assise près du bar, écrivant ici mon journal. Je suis seulement heureuse que ma main droite a l'énergie d'écrire.  
Sinon, je serais condamnée. Depuis que je ne peux pas n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire..Je souhaite seulement que je puisse passer plus de temps avec Natsu...

J'ai pensé sur..et..J'ai réalisé,Natsu ne m'a jamais dit que..Qu'il m'aimait..J'étais toujours celle qui lui dit ces mots mais...Si je le fais, je n'entendrais jamais un "je t'aime aussi".  
Je me sens tellement triste à ce propos...Lorsque je lui dis que je l'aime, il me sourit seulement. Juste maintenant, j'ai demandé à Mira pour un milkshake donc en ce moment , je me fais plaisir!

Mais...Je ne sais pas comment je vais rentrer chez moi si mes jambes sont faibles..Peut-être que j'appelerais Natsu quand j'ai besoin de rentrer. J'espère qu'il me remarquera..Ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Il était toujours en train de se battre ou de manger ou de partir en mission...Cela me gêne...

Je suis restée à la guilde quelques heures de plus puis j'ai décidé de rentrer. J'ai appelé Natsu, et Dieu merci,il m'a remarquée. Je soupirai pendant qu'il s'approchait de moi.  
En ce moment, je suis seule dans mon appartement,en train d'écrire...J'ai demandé à Natsu de me porter jusqu'à la maison parce que je me sentais faible, puis il m'a porté sur son dos.J'ai posé mon menton sur ses épaules et lui souriai. Puis je lui dis sur ce que je ressentais à son propos,qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec moi..  
Mais, il s'est juste excusé puis souria.

Pour moi, ce n'était pas voulais de lui qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais rien. Il m'a seulement emmené à mon appartement puis partit immé souhaitait seulement que nous parlions pour un moment..Bon, je dois dormir.

Bonne nuit!

* * *

**Réponses Aux Reviews:**

**Lyka Siuka**: Merci de me supporter tout au long de la traduction cela me touche :D.

**Note de la Traductrice:**

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews,tout commentaire sera le bienvenu! :D

**Saori13**


	6. Chapter 6

7 Novembre

Ce matin, j'ai décidé d'aller à la guilde. Mon bras va maintenant bien!Je peux le bouger pendant que je marchais,je tombai. J'ai réalisé que je devais me reposer pendant que je marchais. Je me fatigue si facilement actuellement.A chaque fois que je marche,je dois m'arrêter puis m'assoir pour quelques minutes avant que je marche de je tomberais..Je marchais puis m'asseyais jusqu'à ce que j'atteignis la guilde.

Quand j'atteignis la guilde,je m'asseyai immédiatement près de fis un geste de la main puis l'appelai.J'attendais pour un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourna vers moi puis s'asseya à côté de que mon bras va mieux,je voulais partir en mission avec lui. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait partir en mission avec moi depuis que je me sens mieux mais il refusa. Il me dit que je dois encore me reposer. Et si je partais en mission, ça serait pire. Il quitta sa chaise puis se bat avec Gray va-t-il s'arrêter de la battre au juste?

Cela m'ennuyait..Je roulais des yeux puis je m'asseyais près du bar pour boire un milkshake. Faisant mon chemin jusque là-bas, je tombais soudainement. Mes jambes étaient tremblotantes et la façon dont ça se sentait , c'était comme si je n'avais rien mangé ce jour-là. Je sus ,enfin,je pensai que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'étais assise sur le sol. Je baissais mon regard, en colère contre Natsu.

Il aurait pu me aurait pu m'aider...Mais non..Il m'a laissé tomber comme ç lorsque je suis tombée, c'est comme s'il n'avait rien alla me mettre debout puis me guida à une chaise. J'ai demandé pour un milkshake puis elle m'en a donné un. Je déteste Natsu...Il ne prend pas soin de moi..

Je commençais à réfléchir..Il est...Rien du tout..C'est seulement qu'il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec moi comme avant..Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal avec moi?Est-ce qu'il...m'aime encore? Je ne devrais pas réfléchir sur ces choses-là...

Mais quand même, je le dis sais que cela disparaîtra demain. Si je me mettrais en colère contre lui, cela s'estompe tellement ne peux pas rester en colère contre lui...Je vais dormir sur ce et je serais mieux demain.

Bonne nuit!

**Aç emmoc tiréug elle esselbiaf**

* * *

Réponses Aux Reviews:  
** .fukutaicho**:Je dois t'avouer que traduire quelque chose de triste en étant triste soi-même ça fait un torrent TT-TT.

* * *

**Note:**  
Pour les plus sensibles , je conseille une boîte de mouchoirs juste à côté de vous lorsque vous lisez cette traduction.  
Pour vous, mes chers lecteurs anonymes ou connus, l'auteur a laissé une petite énigme à la fin de chaque chapitre à partir de celui-ci. Bien sûr, vous devrez résoudre énigme par énigme et attendre les prochaines publications! :D.

* * *

**Bonne chance!**  
**Saori13**


	7. Chapter 7

**8 Novembre**

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui était juste un journal normal.J'ai décidé de rester chez moi.J'ai dormi toute la journée et me suis assise. Je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de fatigant aujourd'hui.J'ai même pensé à aller à la guilde,je n'ai aucune de raison d'être là-bas...Je veux y aller pour Natsu, mais depuis qu'il ne remarque pas ces jours-ci...Je ne suis pas dans l'humeur d'y être et je me sens triste encore.

Bon,je t'ai dit que ma colère devrait être estompée maintenant,pas vrai?Bon, ça l'est. Juste maintenant j'ai réalisé qu'être chez soi est ennuyeux...Je regrette de rester de toutes façons..Mais demain,j'irai définitivement à la guilde!Je demanderai à Natsu de partir en mission encore!Désolée si je me plains de mon corps et comment Natsu m'ignore...C'est juste..C'est tout ce je pense à ce sujet.

Rien ne vient dans ma tête à part des questions sur ces tous cas, cet après-midi,des choses étranges me sont arrivées..Je suis allée à la cuisine pour boire de l' je tendis mon bras pour prendre un verre,le verre a seulement glissé de ma main..Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là mais lorsque je me suis éloignée du comptoir, le verre tomba et s'éparpilla sur le sol.Même si j'ai vraiment senti que je tenais fortement le verre.

Etait-ce ma force? Est-ce que je deviens de plus en plus faible? Donc le verre s'est brisé en morceaux. De petits morceaux étaient sur mon pied donc ça faisait mal un petit peu. Je me suis assise pour nettoyer et mettre des pansements sur les petites blessures,mais je remarquai qu'il n'y avait pas de sang coulant des blessures...Mais j'ai pensé que c'était normal vu que les coupures étaient petites.

Et autre chose, j'étais en train de couper quelques légumes pendant que j'étais que je tomberais si j'étais soudainement,j'ai blessé ma paume. Je tenais la laitue entre mes mains puis essayai de la couper en j'ai mis beaucoup trop de force donc j'ai tout coupé,atteignant ma paume. Donc ma main gauche a une longue coupure tout au long de ma paume..Mais c'est ce qui m'intrigue..La dernière fois que j'avais des blessures,elles ne saignaient pas parce qu'elles étaient petites mais cette fois, ça n'a pas saigné..

C'est impossible,pas vrai?Avec cette longue coupure,je devrais saigner beaucoup..Mais non..J'hochai ma tête puis respirai profondé peux sentir la douleur mais quand je regardai ma main, c'était comme une main de mannequin. Pale et pas de sang. J'ai essayé de l'enlever de mes pensées et mit un bandage autour. Donc j'y suis, faire reposer ma main gauche pendant que j'écris dans mon journal.

J'espère que Natsu dira oui pour partir en mission avec moi!Bonne chance pour moi!

Bonne nuit!  
**Tnapmotse's tnemetnel à'uqsuj ec euq el nitam en tneiv siamaj..  
Tnaniard te tnaçus as vie suiped rueirétni'l..**

* * *

Note de la Traductrice:

**Et voilà le septième chapitre,mes jolis! Moi aussi je me fatigue facilement ces derniers temps mais la différence c'est que je n'ai pas été mordue comme notre pauvre Lucy...C'est seulement ma flemmardise légendaire..Bon, j'espère que vous l'aimeriez. :D  
Peace and Love: Saori13**


	8. Chapter 8

9 Novembre

Cher Journal,

Ce matin, je suis allée à la guilde. Je me suis dite que je demanderais à Natsu de partir en mission avec moi quand je lui ai demandé,il m'a dit non encore..Il m'a dit que je dois laisser reposer mon bras...Ugh,je déteste ça , je m'asseyais près du bar et buvais du milkshake.  
Heureusement, Levy était revenue de sa mission,s'assit à côté de moi et me parla.

Elle me demanda sur ma santé.Bon, je dis que mon bras était rétabli, ma paume était blessée mais ça va mon corps devient de plus en plus faible..Je mange bien, je dors à l'heure...Où ai-je mal fait?  
D'un autre côté, elle me questionna sur ma relation avec Natsu. Je me sentis soulagée. Je voulais parler de mes sentiments à quelqu'un. Je suis heureuse que je dois en parler à Levy.

Je lui dis que Natsu devenait distant vis-à-vis de moi et ne fais pas attention à moi de plus..Je n'attendais aucun conseil venant d'elle..Elle n'a pas d'expérience sur ces choses-là de toutes façons. Mira m'a dit que je dois lui parler sérieusement sur cela. Je pense que je le ferais demain. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je me sens mieux au fond car je lui ai confié mes sentiments.

Je ne veux pas finir à détester Natsu ou rompre avec lui donc j'évite de penser négativement sur lui. Je suis heureuse que j'ai de bons amis à la guilde qui sont toujours là pour moi.  
Je me souviens la fois où ils risquaient tout pour me sauver de mon père. Je me sens mal de les faire subir de telles expériences mais je me sens beaucoup mieux après cela.  
J'ai réalisé à quel point ils prenaient soin de moi.A quel point ils _m'_aiment.

J'espère..Un jour..J'espère que Natsu me dira qu'il m'aime..

Bonne nuit!

_Alec tse ne niart erdnietta'd..Elle.._

* * *

Réponses Aux Reviews:

**Lyka Siuka:** Eh ben, il faut dire que Sherlock Holmes a besoin de résoudre  
cette mystérieuse é chance! :DNote Importante Exclusive:

Chers reviewers, je vous remercie d'avoir posté des reviews tout au long de l'histoire  
mais ceux qui ont la flemme de poster -gare à vous!- (mode Satan Soul Halphas).  
J'espère que je me suis faite comprendre.

** Ja Ne! :D ** ** Saori13 **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

10 Novembre

Cher Journal,

J'ai décidé d'y aller et de parler à Natsu sur ce qu'il a loupé ces derniers je suis allée à la guilde puis,arrivée,voyant Natsu assis quelque part avec Happy. Je lui fis un geste de la main puis s'assis à côté de lui. Je reste heureuse qu'il remarque quand mê cette façon, je ne me sens pas à ce point invisible.

Quand je m'assis,il me dit qu'il allait me dire quelque soupirai, pensant qu'il devrait seulement me le dire,au lieu de me prévenir.C'est rigolo d'y penser!Mais je lui dis que je voulais lui parler sérieusement sur notre ..Il éleva un sourcil puis se mit debout. Il souria innocement puis me dit qu'il n'y a rien de mal sur nous. Je grognais puis roulai des yeux.

Mais il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que j'étais piquée au vif cette fois. Il s'assit à nouveau puis mit son bras autour de moi,me calmant. Il me dit qu'il partira pour une mission. Je grognai encore une fois puis l'ignorai.

Puis il a dit:"Lucy,je reviendrai dans quelques jours.Désolé, je dois te quitter mais je veux que tu sois en sécurité.Attends pour moi,ok?"  
Je le regardai avec un sourire puis lui fis un geste de la main en même temps qu'il quittait la guilde. D'une manière, ses mots me font heureuse.

Je le comprends d'une façon. Qu'il me voulait en sécurité.C'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas partir en mission avec moi.J'espère qu'il reviendra bientôt..Quand il reviendra, je lui dirai que je l' je me pardonne sur mon attitude bizarre des fois...Mais bien sûr, je lui dirai à quel point il était un con ces derniers jours!

Après quelques heures de son départ, je décidais d'aller à la maison. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester de toutes façons...Et je me sens tellement fatigué corps est plus faible qu' si toute mon énergie était drainée. Ma magie,ma force.. rentrais chez moi lentement toute n'ai même pas d'énergie magique suffisante pour appeler Plue, donc je suis vraiment seule. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive..

Une fois arrivée, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Et maintenant, je suis en train d'écrire sur ce journal,confiant comment ma journée s'est passée. Pour résumer, je dirais que ma journée était...hmmm..apaisante?Bon, je pense que ça . Cette journée était apaisante.J'étais soulagée que Natsu prenait tout le temps soin de moi. Et je veux qu'il revienne le plus tôt possible.

Maintenant, je vais dormir!Mon corps se sent tellement fatigué.  
Au revoir!  
**Ons erueh arennos tôtneib..As eiv..epmotse's tnemetnel.**

* * *

Note de la Traductrice:

Voici le 9ème chapitre et cette histoire va bientôt toucher à sa fin.  
Reviews Au Total:11 Followers: 2 Favorites:3 Views:1786

* * *

**Ja Ne! Saori13 **


	10. Chapter 10

_Nouvelle Page?!_

**"Cela est vrai?Elle est partie..Juste comme ça."murmura Natsu.**

Après avoir lu toutes les pages de sa dernière semaine en vie, le Journal émit soudainement de la lumière. Bleu clair. Les yeux d'Erza,Natsu et Gray s'agrandirent,reflétant la lumière dans leurs ouvrirent le Journal encore pour voir ce qui s'est passé.

"Quoi!?U-une nouvelle page?"dit Erza.

"Comment se pourrait..De toutes façons, lisons-le" dit Gray. Ils respirent profondément puis commençèrent à le lire:

_'Vous avez lu ce journal,mais vous n'aviez pas trouvé ce que vous cherchiez.A cause de cette lecture,je dois vous dévoiler la réponse...'  
__**"Revenez à vos derniers jours...  
Lisez-les encore une fois...  
Lisez mais ne dites pas ce que vous ne savez,  
Mais je vous dis,lisez à l'envers.."**_

Pour une seconde, les mots étaient là,mais soudainement, une lumière fut émise encore puis les mots disparurent. Les trois mages se regardèrent puis restèrent chercha un stylo et une feuille de papier puis écrit ce dont elle se souvenait.

"Revenez à vos derniers jours..Cela veut dire que nous devons le lire encore une fois?"dit Erza.

"Peut-être...ça dit Lisez-les encore une fois." dit Natsu.

"Mais, qu'est-ce pour ne pas lire ce que nous savons pas?demanda Gray.

"Hmm..Lisez mais ne dites pas sur ce que vous ne savez pas...Nous aurons besoin d'aide ne savons pas ce qui pourrait se passer si nous ne suivons pas...Gray,appelle Levy ,nous attendrons ici."dit Erza. Il hocha la tête puis sortit immédiatement.

"Natsu.."appela-t-elle.

"Ouais?"

"Tu n'es qu'un abruti"dit elle,en punchant son épaule en un éclair.

"Pourquoi?"Natsu gratta sa tête.

"Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit **ces** mots?"

Le visage de Natsu redevint triste encore une fois.

"Je ne sais pas...Je sens..Cela se ressentait que je n'étais pas prêt pour lui maintenant,je le suis, mais c'est trop tard.."murmura-t-il.

"Et pourquoi tu n'es pas allé l'aider lorsqu'elle est tombée?" continua-t-elle.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu, à ce temps-là..."

"Baka...Tu sais quoi?Je ne savais jamais que tu avais ce côté sombre en toi..Tu étais vraiment..Vraiment comme l'opposé de toi."souria-t-elle faiblement.

"Je ne le savais pas aussi..Mais j'ai ressenti de cette façon..Comme je voulais juste crier jusqu'à ce que je n'en peux plus...C'est tellement blessant.."

"As-tu réfléchi sur ce que tu as fait?Tu l'as tellement ignorée,Natsu.."ajouta Erza. Natsu soupira seulement et il n'avait rien à dire. Il le regrettait tellement...Le silence tomba.

Après quelques minutes,Gray revint avec Levy.

"Levy,nous avons besoin de ton aide.S'il te plaît,lis puis dis-nous ce que tu en comprends."

Erza lui passa le journal.

"Le journal..De Lu-chan?"Elle prit la feuille où Erza avait écrit les phrases .Après les avoir lus plusieurs fois,elle se tourna vers eux.

"Avez-vous lu le journal?"demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais. Nous l'avons lu commençant par la fois où elle avait été mordue pendant notre mission.C'était une semaine avant sa mort .Après, ce message est apparu."dit Natsu. Levy soupira puis expliqua ce qu'elle savait.

"Hmm...Lisiez-vous à haute voix?"

"Bon, oui.."répondit Erza.

"Si je suis exacte, je pense qu'il veut que vous lisiez la dernière semaine dans son journal la phrase 'Lisez mais ne dites pas ce que vous ne savez pas',je pense que ça dit que si vous en venez à un mot ou quelque chose d'autre,ne le lisez pas à haute voix. On dirait qu'il y a une sorte de sort ou une malédiction dedans. Comme lorsque vous avez échangé vos corps quand Natsu l'a lu à haute voix **(réf:épisode 19)** .Dernièrement, lisez-le en arrière..Je n'en suis pas sûre mais peut-être à l'envers. Cela peut être les dates,ou les mots eux-même...Bon,est-ce que vous comprenez?" expliqua-t-elle.

"Donc..Est-ce que ça veut dire que quelque chose ait changé dans le journal?"demanda Gray. Les yeux de Levy s'agrandirent.

"Que veux-tu dire par changer?"Elle était confuse.

"Bon,quand nous avons lu son journal,il n'y avait rien de particulier...A part les gribouillages,je pense.."continua-t-il.

"Non,je pense qu'il y avait de lettres étranges en-dessous..." ajouta Erza

"Hmmm..Si c'est ce cas,jetons-y un coup d'oeil.."

Levy hocha la tête puis ouvrit le journal.

Ils s'asseyèrent puis commencèrent à lire.

*S'il vous plaît, retournez au chapitre du 7 Novembre et liez ce que vous avez compris à ce dernier.

* * *

Note de la Traductrice:

Enfin sortie de l'hôpital! Cela fait du bien. Voici le chapitre 10 comme prévu. Vous pouvez remercier le bon Dieu que j'avais préparé les trois derniers chapitres à l'avance. Désolée d'avoir prévu une semaine de retard ^^'.En tous cas , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Au Revoir..**  
Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui était froid! Je me demande comment sera le temps pendant le mois de Décembre?Je suis excitée pour Noël!Même s'il reste encore un mois à attendre...Je suis trop excitée pour les cadeaux!Bon, c'est juste l'après-midi mais je viens juste de me réveiller.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens fatiguée ces derniers jours. Natsu est parti pour une mission hier avec Happy. Il m'a dit que je dois rester ici et attendre qu'il revienne.  
C'était quelque chose sur...hmm..qu'était-ce?Aucune importance...  
C'est sûrement lié aux monstres ou quelque chose comme ça.

Bon, je suis sûre qu'il reviendra prochainement. Il peut supporter par lui-même. Il est très fort. Natsu et moi sommes sortis ensemble*gribouillage pour un mois.  
Maintenant...Je lui dis toujours les mots " Je t'aime" mais..Je ne les ai jamais entendus de lui...Bon, je lui rappelerais lorsqu'il reviendra!

Je suis...Je ne me sens pas bien...Je me sens tellement faible maintenant...Peut-être que j'ai besoin de me*gribouillage reposer un peu plus. Je suis désolée pour mon journal!J'ai gâché la page!Ben...Bon..Je pense à cette morsure..C'était é*gribouillage trange..J'étais mordue par un serpent géant pendant ma dernière mission avec Natsu et les autres, mais il n'y avait aucune blessure...Il n'y avait pas de saignements ni de marque de la morsure...C'est vraiment étrange.  
Ce fut impossible qu'il y ait *gribouillage manqué. J'ai senti que ça a transpercé mon bras...Mais...

Je...me sens tellement faible maintenant...J'ai fait tellement de gribouillages sur le papier...Qu'est-ce qui se pas*large gribouillage

"Aviez-vous compris?"

Levy hocha la tête puis leur demanda.  
"Pas vraiment..."  
Gray gratta sa tête. Levy soupira puis prit un bout de papier.  
"Regardez.."  
Elle commença à tourner encore les pages puis écrit des pages sur chaque page qu'elle tournait.  
**"Ne tnassiréug, elle tilbiaf..  
Tnapmotse's tnemetnel à'uqsuj ec euq el nitam en tniev siamaj..Tnaniard te tnaçus as vie suiped rueirétni'l  
..Alec tse ne niart erdnietta'd..Elle..Ons erueh arennos tôtneib..As eiv..epmotse's tnemetnel."**  
"Si vous lisez chaque mot en arrière...En guérissant,elle faiblit..S'estompant lentement jusqu'à ce que le matin ne vient jamais...  
Drainant et suçant sa vie depuis l'intérieur..Cela est en train d'atteindre..Elle..Son heure sonnera bientôt..Sa vie..S'estompe lentement."Elle écrit. Les trois mages haletaient.

"D-donc..Cela veut dire que..Cette morsure, était la véritable raison de sa mort!?"demanda Erza.

"Oui je pense, car cela n'a aucun effet à l'extérieur, car les dommages surviennent depuis l'intérieur..Et cela a drainé toute sa force depuis qu'elle a été mordue...Causant sa Mort" murmura Levy.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le journal émit de la lumière une nouvelle fois. Ils tournèrent les pages immédiatement pour voir ce qui a changé.  
"Une autre page?"dit Gray.  
" dirait qu'elle a remplacé l'autre nouvelle page.."dit Erza

_Et parce que vous avez découvert la raison de la mort de Lucy...Je dois vous récompenser..._

Ma récompense est temporaire seulement. Elle disparaîtra après une demi-heure. Chérissez-le et faites en sorte que vous ne le regrettiez après...

Ils se regardèrent, n'ayant aucun indice sur ce qui se , la place était couvert en blanc. Ils se réveillèrent, se retrouvant allongés dans un lieu blanc pur. Ils se relevèrent lentement.  
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"Gray gratta sa tête.  
"Où sommes-" Les yeux de Natsu s'agrandirent puis se liquidifièrent lorsqu'il se tourna.  
"L-lucy..Lucy!" Il remarqua Lucy à quelques mètres de courra immédiatement puis la serra -ce la récompense?Si cela l'était vraiment...Ils doivent se dépêcher..Natsu doit se dépêcher.  
"Minna...Vous allez tous me manquer aussi..Natsu..Je veux te dire que,pour toujours, je t'-"  
Elle était en train de pleurer tout en disant ses derniers mots à tout le monde jusqu'à ce que Natsu coupa sa phrase avec un yeux s'agrandirent. Natsu encadrait son visage avec ses deux mains,embrassant ses douces lèvres pour la première et dernière fois..Il l'embrassa et sentit son délicieux goût dans sa bouche,les larmes tombant de leurs voulaient faire de ce moment le dernier...Parce qu'ils ne se reverront jamais..Levy pleurait quand elle les regardait,faisant le tout pour leur dernière rencontre...Bientôt,ils cessèrent de s'embrasser et se sourièrent.

"Lucy,je suis désolé..Je le suis vraiment...Je ne voulais pas t'ignorer..Je suis désolé que je n'ai pu passer plus de temps avec toi..Et je suis désolé de ne pas te dire à quel point je t'aime..Je..Je suis revenu pour te le dire...Mais quand je l'étais,tu es partie..Lucy,**je t'aime**..Je t'aime beaucoup et tu vas me manquer!Maintenant que tu es partie..Je.."

"Natsu, de m'avoir dit ça...Je sais que je vais te quitter dans seulement quelques minutes..Et..Je veux dire à tout le monde qu'ils me manqueront beaucoup..Dis-leur que je serais toujours à leurs côtés...Natsu...Je t'aime aussi.."Elle le serra fort,pleurant plus mit une main sur sa hanche et une autre sur ses cheveux,ressentant son câlin pour la dernière fois...  
"Je t'aime,Lucy...Je ne veux pas te perdre.." dit-il pendant qu'il la serrait.

"**Au Revoir,Lucy.**" Erza souria les larmes aux yeux puis se dissipa.

"**Au Revoir...Lucy**.."Gray disparut aussi.

"Lu-chan!Tu vas me manquer aussi!Lu-chan..**Au Revoir..**"Levy pleura puis se dissipa..

"Je t'aime Lucy!"Natsu la serra plus fort,ne voulant pas la quitter.L'heure est déjà passée..Il disparut et retourna dans le monde où Lucy était partie.

"Je t'aime aussi.." répondit Lucy qui pleurait aussi.

"Je ne veux pas te quitter!Je veux être avec toi!Je veux passer ma vie avec toi!Lucy,je t'aime!" dit Natsu.

"Tu ne peux pas..Mais je suis très heureuse que tu me dises ceci...Natsu,ne t'accroche plus à moi...Je veux que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre lorsque tu seras prêt...Mais je t'aimerai toujours..._Au revoir Natsu_..Il est temps pour toi de partir.." lui dit Lucy en embrassant sa joue.

"Lucy! Je ne veux pas te quitter!Lucy!Je t'-" Lucy pleura de tout son soul le regardant disparaître. Elle tomba sur ses genoux et pleura aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer...C'était tellement douloureux de dire au revoir...Cela l'a toujours été..

"_**Au Revoir...Natsu...**_"


	12. Chapter 12

_**[Yo!Comment était la dernière partie du chapitre précédent?J'admets, J'AI ENCORE PLEURE :(( Donc, c'est la fin..C'est le dernier chapitre..[..]Juste un dernier court chapitre!] **_

NeiherDeadAndAlive.

* * *

Recommencer à zéro

"Lucy!" Je sursautai, criant son nom...Je regardais aux alentours et réalisai...Je suis dans ma maison?C'est étrange...La dernière chose dont je me souviens était-

Ah..C'est vrai..J'ai vu Lucy pour la dernière fois..Je suis vraiment triste maintenant..Lucy est partie..Je ne sais pas quoi penser..Mais je suis heureux que je lui ai dit que je l'aime...Et l'avais embrassée..Pour la première et la dernière fois..J'hochai ma tête,ne voulant pas m'en souvenir encore. Je ne veux pas pleurer encore. Cela me laisse paraître étrange.

"Natsu.."Je tournai et aperçus Happy.Où était-il passé?

"Oh Happy.Où étais-tu allé hier?" demandai-je, tapotant sa tête gentiment.

"Je suis retourné à la guilde.." répondit Happy.

"Je vois...Donc, tu ne devais pas être avec nous. Nous avons rencontré L-Rien du tout...Allons à la guilde!" J'hochai ma tête et me mis debout.

"Aye.."dit-il,me suivant.

"Je me demande ce que L-...Je veux dire,ce que nous allons faire?" Merde. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de mentionner Lucy. Je dois y arrêter...Elle m'a dit que je devais tourner la page...Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre pour toujours...Je me sens heureux qu'elle veut que je le sois sans elle...Même si...Donc, nous atteignâmes la guilde puis nous asseyons pour un moment.

"Hey Natsu,comment vas-tu?"  
Erza s'approcha de moi.

"Je vais...Bien.J'essaye de tourner la page...Comme elle me l'avait dit. Mais je trouve que c'est difficile d'arrêter de mentionner des choses sur elle depuis maintenant!" dis-je

"Cela ira bien,ça ne sera pas aussi facile. Cela pourrait prendre des semaines,mois ou même des années pour tourner la page , nous le devrions de toutes façons."  
Elle frappa mon dos puis partit.

_Elle a raison...Nous devrons tous tourner la page..._

Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons l'oublier. Nous devons juste arrêter de se sentir mal de l'avoir perdue et de continuer d'être heureux. Je souhaite que je peux tourner la page...Le plus tôt possible ..Est -ce que je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre? Je ne pense pas que ce sera facile...Je n'oublierai jamais à quel point j'étais heureux d'avoir été avec Lucy...Sa maison,son attitude, son visage,ses cheveux, ses esprits...Je ne peux pas le faire facilement..

_**Mais tout ce que je sais est...Je dois passer à autre chose..Je dois...Je...J'ai besoin de Recommencer...**_

* * *

_Voilà la fin de cette histoire, j'espère que vous l'avez aimée. J'ai beaucoup de projets de traduction, pendant ce temps, pondez des reviews :D_  
_Love & Peace:Saori13_


	13. Remerciements

Merci à celles qui ont posté au moins une review, cela me fait chaud au cœur.

Une princesse égarée…..

Un secret depuis la naissance….

D'étranges chevaliers….

Lisez la prochaine traduction de "A knight's devotion" (Une dévotion de chevalier)


End file.
